


In Which Arthur Weasley Learns an Important Lesson About Muggles

by Yinepuhotep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinepuhotep/pseuds/Yinepuhotep
Summary: Inspired by Hermione's scene at the Slug Club, in which Harry looks like he will break anyone who calls her a mudblood, while Neville looks like he doesn't know what a dentist is but if dentists produced Hermione they must be SCARY.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In Which Arthur Weasley Learns an Important Lesson About Muggles

>   
> I thrill when I drill a bicuspid  
> (Bicuspid)  
> It’s swell though they tell me I’m maladjusted  
> (Dentist)  
> And though it may ‘cause my patients distress  
> (Distress)
> 
> Somewhere, somewhere in heaven above me  
> I know, I know that my momma’s proud of me  
> Oh, momma  
> 'Cause I’m a dentist and a success
> 
> Say aah  
> (Ahh)  
> Say aah  
> (Ahh)  
> Say ahh  
> (Ahh)  
> Now spit

Arthur Weasley shuddered and slid down into his theater seat, instinctively covering his mouth with both hands. _Sweet Merlin! No wonder Hermione is so tough!_


End file.
